The Legend of Fi
by Awesome11
Summary: Skyloft has been lifted into the sky, but the guardian for the master sword is not created yet. Hylia is in search of how to make it by using the Master Gem. Fi is her chosen champion keeping it safe. It all comes down. This is the story of the creation of FI. T for blood


There is a story that you humans have passed down for centuries. It speaks of an island suspended in the sky, holding the surviving humans of a past war. This is the story from before the goddess Hylia was reborn as the human Zelda, before Master Link started his journey to save her.

The island has taken to the sky, however, unmentioned in the tale are the few humans that stayed behind to protect the master gem. Blue green in color, it is directly connected to the master sword. Hylia had any humans willing to be left behind stay and protect until she finds the proper way to create a guardian to dwell in the master sword in order to provide a guide for the hero.

Though Demise was now temporarily sealed, his followers weren't. They still wanted him back. So, they stormed the shrine where the Master Gem was being kept at. Which brings us to our story.

The shrine is being raided by fifty some odd demons. There are thirteen humans that had the strength and willingness to stay behind. The battle was by far going in the humans favor. That was for one reason. Fi.

Fi was head of the human battle forces. Chosen by the goddess Hylia herself, the mere human had excelled. She was practically a demon herself in her skill with a sword. Her light blue hair was cut short, so as not to get in her way. Her light blue eyes matched her hair, flashing as they went from one demon to the next, slaying them expert precision.

Sadly, the other humans weren't faring as well. While the men and women alike did take down several dark creatures, they were falling in number quickly. None of the humans, not even Fi, had thought to wear armor. They wore robes necessary to wear in such a sacred shrine, not ideal for fighting in. The numbers on both sides dwindled until there only two people left standing amongst the dead bodies of the humans, and the purple dust that was what used to be forty nine demons.

On one side was Bane. Now, in order to fully understand this situation, you must know a bit about Bane. Unlike the rest, Bane used to be a human. He had chosen to follow Demise, and Demise had promised him power.

He now had bright green hair, spiked up, and yellow eyes with slitted pupils. An unusually long pink tongue would occasionally make an appearance, quickly slipping in between his lips before going back in, just as quickly. He wore tough dragon skins, his nails were sharp, no, not nails, they were claws. He had scales dotting his skin. He had a long sword in one hand. HE was no longer human. (In later days you humans would speculate whether or not lizalfoes were modeled after Bane)

On the other side, standing tall and proud in her robes, was FI. Her head was held high, A pure white sword in one hand, a gift from her highness, Hylia.

"Bane, you have fallen away from what you know is right. You are a product of Demise, and I, sadly, must protect Hylia's stone. I can't let you win." Fi got into a ready position, waiting for Bane.

"You wait on that pathetic goddess like a lap dog, Fi! I've known you since we were kids, you could be so much more!" His eyes were wide, crazed, as he rushed at the bluenette. Fi intercepted the attack, moving like fluid.

Swords clashed, light and dark sparks spraying over the ground. Bane went for her head, but Fi easily saw that. She brought up he sword with two hand and blacked it this ease. He lashed out again, and Fi moved out of the way, letting his momentum take him careening forward. As he passed by she cut his side. Deep.

Bane got, up, gasping, holding his side. He yelled, coming forward and charging at Fi. She went on the defensive. He grazed her forehead. She frowned slightly and took a deep breath, going through one of Bane's many openings in order slice into a side of his arm.

The Demon boy knew he wouldn't last much longer. Even he was not a match for Fi. He had mentioned earlier knowing Fi when they were younger. Even then she couldn't beat anyone in their childish sword games with sticks found on the forest floor. But by now he had figured out how to catch her off guard.

Slowly he got her back on defensive, pushing her back. Finally, they were at the pedestal where the Master Gem rested, floating slightly. He tuned ever so slightly and brought his sword down on the gem. However, it never reached its target.

Fi couldn't let the goddess's stone break, so she jumped in the way. Her arms spread wide. Pain exploded in her left shoulder. There was a dull thud, and there, on the ground, was her left arm. FI's eyes widened and she screamed in pain, kneeling to the ground, clutching where her left arm had been. There wasn't even a stump left. Blood flowed freely from the wound, coating her side a deep crimson red.

"Don't like so much, do you Fi?" Bane's eyes were wild. "Don't worry, I'll help you out there." A flash of silver signaled the movement of his sword as he did away with her other arm. Tears glistened Fi's face as she kneeled on the floor, screaming.

"Why?!" She screeched at Bane. "Why did you choose him?!" Bane looked at Fi, a wide smile on his face.

"Obviously I chose the right choice, didn't I? I'm not screaming in pain, in a pool of my own blood." He kicked Fi. She screamed as she fell to the ground, her legs giving out. She stared blankly ahead, tears still streaming down her face. She was covered in red, her face paling up considerably.

"It's my turn to ask. Why did you choose Hylia?" Fi's eyes moved and focused on him. She seemed to be lost for a moment, her stare had become blank, and he thought she might be dead, but she then talked, her voice hoarse.

"I guess I just thought that then we could all be happy again. I mean, I chose right, didn't I? I'm not the one that's become a monster, killing his childhood friends." Bane took a sharp intake of breath, stung by her words. Then he laughed the laugh of a mad man.

"You think your pathetic goddess was the right choice?! Is she here to save you now?!" and with that, in one swift movement, Bane thrust his hand into Fi's chest, breaking his rib cage, and tearing out her heart. He laughed madly; blood splattered himself as his claws clutched the still slightly beating heart.

Fi lay on the ground, her eyes unseeing. A giant whole on her chest. Blood poured out of her wounds, but there was no life force behind it. Her hair was sticky with blood. A sword was across the room, still glowing just like when she had first gotten it.

There was suddenly a flash of light, and there stood a heavenly being. She had light blonde hair and wore a simple white dress with light blue eyes. She seemed to glow in the darkness of the shrine. The goddess, Hylia.

Her eyes scanned the area and saw the dead bodies and the purple dust, she then turned to the lone figure standing there. For a brief second anger seemed to envelope her. He must have been the one to do all this. She raised her hand a light enveloped him. There was a small shriek and Bane was gone.

Hylia felt a few tears come down her cheeks. Her brave Hylians. They had done so much for her. She spotted a glimpse of blue and gasped, making her way towards the person. By the pedestal, in the dim green/blue light, was FI.

If one looked around they could see the generals arms laying not too far away from the body. Hylia wept for her precious head of battle forces. Fi had been with her through everything, where other humans had shied away, Fi had gone through it all. If only there was a way to bring her back…

Hylia turned to the Mater Gem. There was a way. She got up and gently picked it up. She then walked back to Fi. She just had to hope it worked. She placed it in the hole that Bane had created. It glowed brightly. Starting at the stone, Fi started to change.

A Gold rim surrounded the Master Gem. She had a purple shirt with two gold lines going down it. She had dark purple leggings that covered her feet with intersecting green lines. She had flowing sleeve like things, similar to wings. On one side it was a dark purple and on the other side it was blue silver. Her head was the same blue silver color, it was entirely metal, even over her eyes. There was a small diamond the same color on her forehead. Her hair was metal as well, short, just how she liked it.

Slowly, Hylia watched her float up, looking around, at herself, in wonder. Fi then turned to Hylia.

"Y-your highness? What happened." Upon hearing her talk Hylia let a small smile grace her lips.

"In order to save you I had to use the Master Gem. I'm sorry that I could not save your arms." Fi raised her wing like things, and offered Hylia a smile.

"No, thank you, Hylia. I will do my best to lead the chosen hero. I'm honored you have chosen me."

"I'm afraid I'll have to seal some of your memories, in order to assist the hero." Fi nodded. "I'm also sorry, because you will live on forever as the sword, and you will sense sorrow many times."

"It is my duty to do your will." Fi became a small blue green light as she traveled to her new resting place, the master sword. Hylia looked at where Fi had been.

"And now for the last part of my plan. To shed my godly power." As Hylia let go of her omnipotence she thought about how much her blessed Hylians had given up for her, how much her chosen champion Fi had done, and how it was now her turn.


End file.
